Beverly Hills Cop III Trivia
This is an article on trivia from Beverly Hills Cop III. *As Axel Foley jumps onto the Spider ride at Wonder World, the gentleman that he jumped in front of was ... George Lucas. *Production was temporarily shut down to allow the Paramount top brass the chance to get to grips with the film's spiraling budget. Originally estimated at $55 million, it was soon in excess of $70 million. Of that budget, $15 million was Eddie Murphy's paycheck. *The Alien Attack ride that Janice (Theresa Randle) demonstrates to Axel when he first comes to Wonderworld is actually the Earthquake section of the Studio Tour at Universal Studios in Hollywood. The alien robots are the Cylons (from TV's Battlestar Galactica (1978)) from a section of the old Universal Tour "Battle Of Galactica" that once inhabited the same sound stage as the Earthquake section of the tour. *Initially, the plot for this film would've concerned Foley, Rosewood, and Taggart (John Ashton) going to London to rescue Capt. Bogomil (Ronny Cox) who was being held hostage by terrorists during a International Police Convention. However, numerous problems such as scripting issues and the budget, caused pre-production to drag out the point that both John Aston and Ronny Cox had to drop out due to obligations to other pending film projects. * Alan Young, who plays the Walt Disney-like "Uncle" Dave Thornton, owner of the Wonderworld theme park in the film, has been the voice of Scrooge McDuck since 1983 and is more commonly addressed as Uncle Scrooge by his great-nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *Aside from Eddie Murphy of course, Judge Reinhold and Gilbert R. Hill are the only actors to appear in all three Beverly Hills Cop movies. *One idea for the film came from Brandon Tartikoff who suggested a crossover film with 'Paul Hogan' as Crocodile Dundee but the idea was rejected by 'Eddie Murphy'. *The theme park in the movie is Paramount's Great America in Santa Clara, CA. Paramount is the production company and distributor. *The Annihilator 2000 shown off by Serge at the security convention is actually a dressed up 5.56mm Colt M16, with extras. *When John Ashton was unable to reprise his role of Taggart, his part was re-written as John Flint (Hector Elizondo) and dialog was inserted to explain that Taggart had retired and moved to Phoenix. Ronny Cox was also unable to reprise his role of Bogomil due to commitments to other projects, however his absence is never addressed in this movie, nor is he mentioned at any point. Both Ashton and Cox due have subtle cameos in this movie, in the form of a picture on Rosewood's desk of Foley, Taggart, Rosewood, and Bogomil on a fishing trip. This is the very same picture which also appeared in Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) on Bogomil's and Foley's desks. *Joe Dante, Kevin Hooks and Robert Townsend were all considered to direct. *This is the only "Beverly Hills Cop" movie to not feature a song performed by The Pointer Sisters. Beverly Hills Cop (1984) had their song "Neutron Dance", and Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) had their song "Be There." *Disney composers Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, who wrote the Wonderworld song for the movie, both filmed cameos. Robert was among the old men discussing the murder at the bar, but Richard's cameo as the grand marshal of the Wonderworld parade was cut out. *The location of Wonder World according to Rosewood's map is in Encino, California. *While Harold Faltermeyer did not return to score this film, his song co-producer from the previous franchise entries, Keith Forsey, did produce and co-write a new song. "Keep The Peace", performed by INXS and in the vein of previous Faltermeyer/Forsey "Beverly Hills Cop" songs such as "The Heat Is On" and "Shakedown." *Among the rejected ideas for "Beverly Hills Cop III" included a Robert Towne screenplay idea (one in which Axel Foley has to deal with his celebrity cop status), a scenario teaming 'Eddie Murphy' with Sean Connery as a Scotland Yard detective, and another Axel Foley-in-London idea where his Scotland Yard counterpart would have been played by John Cleese. The last story would have involved a British gangster loosely based on the real-life Kray brothers, who was captured in Detroit and transported to London by Paul Reiser's Jeffrey, and Axel would have gone overseas after the gangster's henchmen broke him out of custody and murdered Jeffrey. This concept was scrapped because producers Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer decided it was too close to the storyline of the Michael Douglas' film Black Rain (1989). *Joel Silver was set to take over producing duties from Don Simpson and Jerry Bruckheimer, the series producers of the first 2 films. But when he could not negotiate a large budget that resulted production delays, he quit the production and was replaced by Mace Neufeld and Robert Rehme. *Filmmakers make several appearances. These include Martha Coolidge, Joe Dante, Arthur Hiller, George Lucas, Peter Medak, Barbet Schroeder, George Schaefer and John Singleton and animator Ray Harryhausen. Category:Trivia Category:Browse Category:Lists